


Postcard

by Kitsune_Lokiversali



Series: Sea and Moon [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alone Together, M/M, pure fluff, this is just fluff, why are they so cute to me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Lokiversali/pseuds/Kitsune_Lokiversali
Summary: Following the events of Message to the Sea, Kaito and Shinichi spend some time together.





	Postcard

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. My. God. Is that another post I see? Can you believe, I, of all people, am actually posting again? Ignore me.  
Anyway, this one actually has some cute interaction between the boys. I have a few questions though, but I'll wait until the end to ask them. Please enjoy!

“Shin-chaaaaan!” Shinichi flicked his eyes up to examine Kaito before falling back into his book. Kaito appeared to be fine other than his whining. There hadn’t been any murders all day, and so long as Shinichi didn’t go out, there wouldn’t be any. Kaito’s experiments with strange magic tricks didn’t blow up, and he wasn’t thrusting a riddle or disguise under Shinichi’s nose. All in all, there was no reason for Kaito to be begging for his attention.

“Shiiiiiiin-” Kaito pulled unnecessarily close, taking care not to touch his boyfriend. “Chaaaaaaaan!”

Sighing, Shinichi closed the book on his finger and gave Kaito his full attention. “Why are you sitting like that?” “That” being how Kaito was hovering over Shinichi, still refusing to touch him. He sat just past Shinichi’s bent knees, and grinned suspiciously at Shinichi. Still, Shinichi had to ask himself; is it worth putting down  _ A Study in Scarlet _ ? Verdict was?

No.

Shinichi popped the book open once more, ignoring Kaito’s spluttering like the world class champ he was. As Kaito broke down just beyond the cover of his favorite book, Shinichi stifled his smile and read the same paragraph for the fifth time. It was hard not to smile at the sight of a world renowned magician thief talking to himself and erratically waving his hands in the air. Ruffling his already messy hair, Kaito began groaning, the words sounding eerily like, “Shiiiin-chaaaan!”

KID’s number one weakness? Fish.

Number two: being ignored.

Kaito deserved it for all the times he pulled Shinichi’s leg, and Shinichi was getting better at that poker face Kaito kept talking about. Much to Kaito’s chagrin. Still thinking he was being ignored, Kaito began crumbling to pieces and sinking into the couch.

Shinichi let out a startled laugh and put his book back down to look at Kaito. Yes, his boyfriend appeared to literally be deflating. The detective laughed again and glanced around the room. Kaito had to be somewhere around, since he was just there.

A single rose slid over Shinichi’s shoulder from behind and he tilted his head back to look at Kaito. While they looked similar to one another, in moments like these, Shinichi could tell all their differences. Anyone could really. Kaito had his ready-made grin plastered across his face, a wide type of smile Shinichi rarely slipped into. Their eyes were shades apart, and for some reason their skin was different too. Somehow, Kaito was more tanned than Shinichi despite Shinichi being the sportsman between the two. Moonlight runs did not lend themselves to a darker tan, as far as Shinichi was concerned.

Returning Kaito’s smile with a small smile of his own, Shinichi finally gave in, “What do you want Kaito?”

Lighting up, Kaito flipped over the couch and replaced his dummy once more. “Just some affection.”

Shinichi rolled his eyes, but straightened his legs out across Kaito’s lap. For a second, he was worried Kaito had wanted to actually do something together and he had disappointed the other man by reading. Kaito quickly assuaged that worry by grasping Shinichi’s ankle with one hand and taking out his own book with another. Blinking, Shinichi tilted his head in a silent question.

“Class.” He rubbed a thumb over Shinichi’s shin and smiled again. A smaller smile. With eyes lit up even though they were just on Shinichi, and he hadn’t performed some great trick. It wasn’t as jubilant as Kaito’s other smiles and grins, but this one was Shinichi’s favorite. Kaito just wished Shinichi could see that he looked at Kaito with the exact same look. Taking their fill of each other as they wished, both men turned to their books and slipped into silence.

Every now and then, Kaito would lift his hand to turn the page, leaving Shinichi’s shin chilled from its absence. Then he would return it to the exact same spot, slide his thumb in a small circle, and stay there. Neither spoke, engrossed in their reading, taking comfort in the warmth they shared.

Later, when they got up, Shinichi would give Kaito a peck on the lips. Later, Kaito would throw Shinichi over his shoulder and bluster his way to the bedroom. Later, they would laugh as they sought each other out with hands and eyes, simply basking in the feeling of each other. Later they would go on a date, eat dinner, and never take their eyes off each other. Later.

For now, the quiet would blanket them in peace. Comfort in simply being together more than enough. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So I still have quite a few extras I had in mind, but I'm sure no one intended for me to have so many extra scenes! X3 There are SEVEN in all. Seven. Would you like me to write them all? Or just stick to the ones with the boys together. Beware, one of them is smut. Cute smut though. You'll get it. Let me know!
> 
> Second! After reading Phantoms_Echo's SGN Universe, my love for SGN went rampant once more. And now I'm tempted to write a SGN story of my own. I haven't decided on the details or the story yet, but I'm currently binge-watching Detective Conan, so my whole attention is on DCMK right now. Would you all like to read another SGN (and seriously, go read that series, I love it) or is one SGN universe enough for you? XD 
> 
> Last question: Does anyone else still squeal and get insanely excited no matter how many times they see KaiShin's first meeting? Oh my GOD, I can't even. They were meant to be.


End file.
